our_darker_purposefandomcom-20200214-history
Regan
Regan is the leader of the Capulets and the last boss of the second chapter. Unlike Goneril, Regan has no back up but she creates duplicates during the fight. Regan is a powerful magician who casts spells using her ruler as a wand. Description The fight against Regan has three phases. Each phase lasts for a third of her health bar. The first phase consists of just you and her. Regan has three attacks in this phase, these are carried over to the next phase. The most dangerous one is when she creates two expanding circles of small fireballs. She can also create a 3 ice projectiles that fly towards your current location before exploding sending ice shards around the room and she can create a few electric sparks that fly in a wave like motion. At the start of the second phase Regan creates two clones, these clones are indestructible and don't deal contact damage. One of the clones will the blue and one will be purple, the different colors symbolize different attacks. The actual Regan from this point onwards will only use fire magic, the blue clone will use ice magic, and the purple clone will use lightning magic. During the last phase the attacks used will change to attacks that have a bigger focus on AOE. The actual Regan will create bursts of fire around the room (which are marked by an X before appearing like the fire from the fight against Frothy), the blue clone will send waves of icicles flying across the room (like Sudsy, but in significantly smaller groups) and the purple clone will, in addition to her previous attack, create a large homing lighting balls (they gradually speed up and explode into a circle of regular electric sparks on contact with border walls). Hard mode During hard mode, Regan moves a lot faster, her projectiles fly slightly faster as well. In second phase: she additionally creates a transparent gray clone, that periodically summons semi-homing whirlwinds (same as Vaccumbot's ones). In third phase: Regan creates a lot more fires, her blue clone starts blizzard more often, gray clone summons two whirlwinds at time. Achievements The Capulet Conclave: '''Complete Chapter 2 - Gulping (Lesson) + Extra class period '''Thrice the Terror: Defeat Regan three times - Regan's Lunchbox (Item) '''Above the Influence: '''Defeat Regan while holding max juice boxes - Extra class period Lore Conditions Complete Chapter 2 - The Trick with the Mirror : Cordy stood over Regan, victorious, and waited to see if the Capulets would appear as the Woundworts had. Instead, an adult figure in a suit emerged from the doorway. His face shifted like smoke and his voice seemed to carry from deep within the house. :"How impressive," he said, "you are the greatest student we have." Cordy didn't see Regan's lips moving as he spoke. He strode towards her. "We would be honored to answer your questions. :As Cordy opened her mouth to answer, the man seemed to shimmer. Then she felt Regan's hand close on her ankle, a terrible force seemed to drag her backwards. She found herself sealed inside Regan's lunch box as the Capulet leader completed her dying spell. The false Administrator melted into a pool of ink that vanished back into Regan's ruler. And the cheerful girl that walked out of the room looked like Cordy, but prettier and nicer and better, and the Capulet army chose her as their new leader. Defeat Regan two times - The Terrace Escape :Cordy stood over Regan, victorious, and waited to see if the Capulets would appear as the Woundworts had. Instead, an adult figure in a fancy suit emerged from the doorway. His face shifted like smoke and he spoke with a refined voice that seemed to carry from deep within the house. :"How impressive," he said," you truly are the greatest student in Edgewood." : Without knowing why, Cordy ran. She didn't see the false Administrator vanish back into Regan's ruler, and she didn't see the thing that leapt up from the ground next to the fallen Capulet leader. As she climbed the ivy that lined the far wall, however, she felt a fireball explode on the rock next to her. She threw herself over the top and tore across the soft dirt of the terrace. :Cordy ran for what felt like hours. Whatever was behind her moved the way that she did. She could hear it rolling around statues and sprinting between lines of bramble. More fireballs streaked over her head. And when she finally managed to lose it in a room full of spitting moonflowers, she no longer had any idea where she was. Trivia * Regan is named after King Lear's second daughter from the Shakespearean tragedy. Video Category:Boss